


Coming Home

by johanirae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Ending, Crack, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Steve comes home instead. Although not before FIXING some past wrongs.





	Coming Home

  


 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to immoral-crow for being my awesome awesome beta


End file.
